


Reckless, Even

by CJ1027



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ1027/pseuds/CJ1027
Summary: The missing "particularly happy hour" Harry "had spent down by the lake with Ginny at lunch-time" from HBP :)





	Reckless, Even

“Do you think people can see us?” he asked her warily, despite his fingers steadily trailing her waist underneath her shirt.

Ginny snorted. “Coming from the bloke who kissed me for the first time in front of all of Gryffindor house.”

“Not _all_ of Gryffindor,” tried Harry, smiling. “And I’m just worried Ron is going to pop out and kill me.”

Ginny pressed her lips against his neck. “If he didn’t kill you then, he won’t kill you now.”

Harry swallowed, digging his fingers into Ginny’s skin, pulling her closer. “I wouldn’t be so sure. But I’ll take my chances.”

Ginny moved her face so it was level with her boyfriend’s. “Good,” she told him, before pressing her lips against his softly. She pulled back just the slightest and added, “And if he does try anything, _I’ll_ kill him myself.”

“My hero,” Harry grinned before their lips met again.

It was a beautiful, sunny day out. It wasn’t warm enough to be summer yet but it was the most glorious part of spring. Harry had planned out a picnic with Ginny by the lake during their lunch time so that they could have some uninterrupted alone time, even if it only was for an hour. Ginny had been busy studying for her OWLs, and the few moments they _did_ steal alone were usually disturbed by either Ron settling himself in between them, or Hermione lecturing Ginny on how she shouldn’t be abandoning her studies— so Harry was willing to take whatever he could get.

They had spent the first half of their lunch hour eating and talking. Harry was convinced Ginny would be Quidditch captain once Harry graduated, and Ginny confided in Harry her secret ambition to go pro, despite the fact that Molly would probably kill her. Ginny complained about how ridiculously slow Ron and Hermione are taking to actually get together, which led to her and Harry making a bet on when it will actually happen and how (Harry said the summer at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Ginny said next year, because Ron still needs ages of maturing to do before he’s good enough for Hermione). They had just finished eating, and neither of them could keep their hands off the other. While they were not completely secluded outside on the grounds, it’s not like any of the professors were out there, nor were any prefects to dock points from Gryffindor, so no one was really watching. Ginny ran one hand through Harry’s messy black hair, moving up and down, slightly scratching the back of his neck. Her other hand was playing with the buttons on Harry’s shirt, while Harry’s hands burned imprints into her hips. She planted pointed kisses to his mouth, pulling away slightly when Harry would try to deepen each kiss, eliciting a frustrated groan from Harry’s mouth.

After Harry’s fourth attempt and failure, he pulled his mouth away, opening his eyes. “Would you quit doing that?”

“Doing what?” she asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

“You know what,” he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers, closing his eyes again. “It’s driving me mad. Kiss me properly, would you?”

“ _Touch_ me properly then, would _you_?” Ginny responded, and before Harry could shake his state of shock, she was diving back in, teasing his lips delicately. It wasn’t until he was able to have a few seconds to process what she wanted before he moved one hand to the small of her back, while the other one gently moved up the front of her body until his thumb moved under her bra. Harry could hear a satisfied vibration in her throat, and she then pulled Harry’s face even closer to hers as she opened her mouth and let their tongues meet, _finally_. Harry let out an embarrassingly loud moan, and Ginny laughed, but then _she_ was moaning, and then they were unabashedly wrapped up in each other for quite some time.

It wasn’t until around fifteen minutes later, where Harry was _dying_ to do things he should _not_ be doing in broad daylight, that he forced himself to disconnect his mouth from hers and remove his hands from under her shirt.

He rested his face on her shoulder, breathing heavily. Ginny mimicked him, lightly threading her fingers through Harry’s hair. “You alright?” she asked, breathily.

Harry cleared his throat and nodded against her.

Ginny laughed lightly, the sound tickling Harry’s bones. “You sure?”

“Just…trying to control myself,” Harry coughed out.

“Well,” Ginny kissed the top of his head. “That’s boring, now isn’t it?”

Harry snorted, removing himself from her. “Someone’s got to be the responsible one, right?” he asked weakly.

“Sure,” she answered playfully, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. “For today.”

Harry rolled his eyes at her, but the smile on his face gave him away. "Trust me, I'd rather be irresponsible. Very irresponsible. Reckless, even."

Ginny laughed, squeezing his hand. “Need to cool off?” she suggested, raising an eyebrow.

Harry nodded again. “Can’t walk into McGonagall’s class in this, er, state.”

Ginny smiled, using her free hand to momentarily trace the side of his face. “Okay. Let’s just talk.”

Harry adjusted himself, pushing his back up against the bark of the tree, spreading his legs for Ginny to settle between them, her back against his, their fingers still interlocked now against one of her hips. Harry closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree, feeling the breeze against his face.

“I actually have been meaning to ask you something,” he heard Ginny say after a few moments.

“Mm?” Harry managed to get out, suggesting she go ahead.

“Er,” she started, and Harry could feel her tense up a bit in his arms. “I’m kind of nervous.”

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about, Gin,” Harry assured her, squeezing her hand.

She laughed nervously. “Fine. When did you start to fancy me?”

Harry opened his eyes, smiling. “Well, there was when I subconsciously started to and when I consciously started to. Which would you like?”

Ginny adjusted her position so she could look at her boyfriend. “Both.”

He raised her hand to his mouth and gave it a short kiss. “Subconsciously it started this past summer. Spending all that time together at the Burrow, playing Quidditch, making fun of Ron, and Phlegm…I mean, even though last year you weren’t shy around me anymore, I was a bit, er, preoccupied with other…stuff.”

“Right.”

“And there was also…” he drifted out of his sentence, feeling reticent. “Alright, don’t make fun of me.”

“I will definitely make fun of you,” she promised him, smirking. “Continue.”

He looked down at their intertwined hands, fidgeting a bit. “Well, in Slughorn’s first class he showed us Amortentia. The love potion, you know, and it has a particular scent to attract each individual person...So mine smelled like treacle tart, and my broom handle, and…well….you,” he said, pausing, looking back up at her and seeing her gentle expression. “Your hair, specifically, I think. I noticed it later that day when I saw you, but didn’t think too much of it…”

Her brown eyes were glistening and gently bearing into his green eyes, but she didn’t respond.

“Ok, you can make fun of me now,” he said, feeling his face heat up.

But she didn’t make fun of him. Instead, she let go of his hand, swiftly put both her hands on his cheeks and dragged his face towards hers. Harry reacted quickly, kissing her in return and putting his arms around her body, pulling her as close to him as he could in their awkward sitting position. After about a minute, Ginny pulled herself away just the slightest bit. She smiled brightly at her boyfriend. “Sorry,” she said. “Couldn’t help myself.”

“S’alright,” Harry mumbled, kissing her again sweetly.

“I can’t believe that,” she remarked, searching and caressing his face. “One of my scents was you, as well.”

Harry beamed at her. “Really?”

She nodded, smiling back.

“What specifically?”

“Just you,” she told him, letting go of his face. “You’ve got a strong natural scent; I was able to pinpoint it was you right away. Which, er, wasn’t _so_ great for me considering I was still dating Dean.”

“Er, right,” he laughed, removing his arms from her waist. “That leads me to the conscious fancying bit. That time Ron and I walked in on you and Dean snogging after Quidditch practice? It was like…a light finally turned on. It was terrible, though.”

“Terrible?” Ginny questioned. “What do you mean?”

“I’d never felt jealousy like that before,” he admitted, running a hand through his hair. “It was like…this _monster_ was born inside of my chest.”

Ginny giggled. “Excuse me? A what?”

“A monster,” Harry repeated, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Just…it was…Never mind, I don’t know why I—“

“No, Harry, please,” said Ginny, smiling and putting a hand on his leg and squeezing it. “I want to hear.”

He sighed, looking off at the lake. “I just hated seeing him with you. And I tried convincing myself that any feelings I was having were brotherly, but…some dreams proved otherwise.”

“Oh? Do tell,” Ginny nudged him.

Harry shook his head. “No, no. You’ve got to learn Legilimency to get those out of me.”

“I’ll start practicing tomorrow,” Ginny told him, moving his face so that he was looking at her. His cheeks were pink. “Good thing you’re rubbish at Occlumency.”

“Ha,” Harry huffed out sarcastically, but couldn’t hide the way his body shivered as Ginny softly moved her hand up and down his thigh. “Anyway, that’s how I knew, which was a while ago. The only reason I didn’t do anything as soon as you chucked Dean was because I was worried Ron would never forgive me, or behead me.”

She moved as close to him as she possibly could, Harry’s breath hitching in his throat. “I’m glad you took the chance,” she told him sincerely.

“Me too,” Harry swallowed, and then he kissed her. And kissed her, and kissed her, and touched her, and time stopped moving, and no one was around them, and the only thoughts that mattered were where to kiss her next, where to touch her next, how to bring her closer.

Until Ginny was the one to pull away this time, with a discontented groan. Harry kissed her again, and Ginny kissed him back for the briefest moment before pulling away again, sighing and removing her hands from him. “Stop it.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked, running a hand through her hair, his surroundings creeping back into his awareness.

“What’s wrong is that lunch is about to be over,” she whined, closing her eyes and enjoying Harry’s fingers grazing through her hair. “And if you keep doing that to me I’ll never be able to let myself go to class again.”

“Tempting offer,” he chuckled. “Who’s the boring, responsible one now?”

“Hermione must be rubbing off on me,” she mumbled, opening her eyes, smiling at Harry dreamily. “Unfortunately.”

Harry kissed her one more time, short but sweet, and then stood up and offered his hand.

They gathered their belongings and walked hand in hand back to the castle, the spring breeze filling their nostrils and hitting their faces, relaxing their excited bodies a bit as they walked against its flow.

They were late, but he kissed her in the hallway goodbye anyway before dropping her off at Slughorn’s class, who saw Harry and beamed, greeting Ginny as if she were perfectly on time. Ginny sat down and turned her head to wink at Harry before he left, and so he was blushing as he walked into Transfiguration, luckily only getting a “Late, Potter,” from McGonagall before she continued as he sat between Ron and Hermione. Hermione was shaking her head in disapproval of his tardiness while smiling all the same, and Ron acted clueless, engaging Harry in a game of hangman on some spare parchment. And while he was distracted all class, and all night while trying to do his homework, he couldn’t think of a time when he was happier.

 


End file.
